


Remembering

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold in the Dark Castle, Breaking of Curses, F/M, First Kiss except not really the first, Fluff and Angst, Fluff in the Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time), The Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Belle French's been having dreams ever since befriending and starting a relationship with Robert Gold.





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was changing. All she’d done was break the distance between herself and Robert Gold, but things were not that simple. Things were _never_ going to be that simple again. When they became friends, it had been nice, but Belle French was not the type to settle. Not when she wanted more, at least.

And she really wanted more with Robert. It was driving her crazy, thinking about him at all hours. Even her dreams were invaded by the damnable man. She didn’t know how she knew it was him, but… there was an imp. And she was a princess. And the imp captured her, pinned her right where he wanted her, and then, Belle wasn’t sure who started it, but they - the imp and the princess - were kissing like their very lives depended on it.

Belle would wake up sweating and screaming. She couldn’t explain it, to anyone. She’d claim it was a bad dream, but nothing from the dreams had ever done anything wrong to her. Just the princess and the imp.

It seemed that while they’d been kissing, someone had come in to the room. She didn’t remember seeing anyone enter, but suddenly they were taking the imp away from her - from the Princess. It wasn’t right. She screamed, the princess did, but no one listened to her. The imp tried to placate her, tell her that it was all going to plan, but nothing would work to soothe her, save from his touch. She _needed_ him, and no one would listen to her.

Belle was so confused.She couldn’t keep having these dreams, not if she wanted to have a relationship with Robert. It wasn’t fair to him, for her to be daydreaming about another reality. And really, Belle wasn’t even sure it was another reality. All in all, it was truly very confusing. 

And then she’d kissed Robert. The flashes of her dreams came back the moment her lips had touched his. The imp placating the princess, promises of a future where they’d be together. The princess curling around the imp, trying to deny the fact that they would have to be separated for this future to happen.

She’d wrenched away from the kiss after a few moments more of this. But it was already too late. She remembered, and he was _there._ He was right there, within touching distance. In fact, she still had her hands tangled up in his hair. It was driving her batty, the feel of silken tresses under her fingers.

She was breathing heavily for long moments before she could speak. His eyes locked with hers, brown against blue, and she knew that it was _him._ Really, truly him. She was so relieved that she could kiss him. So she did, using her grip on his hair to haul him in for another kiss. She couldn’t stop herself.

She didn’t want to stop anyway, but the man who had been Robert Gold eased her away after he noticed the tears on his cheeks. “What’s wrong? I.. I thought you’d be happy. I’m sorry- I shouldn’t have…” He rambled quickly, his breath against her face as their foreheads touched.

“I am.” She assured him, tracing his jawline with her hand in amazement. He looked different here. It wasn’t a miracle she’d recognised him. No. It was more than a miracle.

It was True Love.

“I missed you.” She accused him, poking his chest with her forefinger. “You let them drag you away… Never again, promise me.” She pleaded with him now, but she couldn’t stop shaking. She remembered the way it had felt; like a piece of her was missing. Sure, she’d gotten company in the intervening months that he’d been captured and before the curse took place, but it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t him.

“I promise.” He whispered. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. It was part of the plan, you’ll recall.” She actually rolled her eyes at that. “You didn’t tell me it would be like losing a part of myself.” She retorted. “ _Rumple._ I missed you. Keep me from missing you again.” She whispered, sliding her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck.

“If I can.” Rumple promised, his eyes soft as he touched their foreheads to one another again. “I missed you too. I never want to separate from you.” He admitted quietly.

“Good.” Belle said vehemently. “Maybe that will keep you from doing it again.” She glared at him.

“I’ll do my best.” He agreed. And for a moment, they had each other to themselves. That was all they needed. One another.

And then chaos erupted from outside the pawnshop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked several months ago to write more of this. This is what came out today. Hopefully going to write a part three. Do you have any suggestions for what you'd like to see next? :~)

She had come to him quite suddenly one afternoon. It was a quarter to four, and Rumplestiltskin had been in his potions room most of the day. Belle was fed up with his absence, and so pounced on him when he went from the privy back towards his work space.

“Rumplestiltskin.” She called after him when he might have turned away to work.

He turned instead towards her, making the corners of her mouth twitch upwards into the beginnings of a smile. “You called, dear?” The wizard’s brogue was still foreign to her. She hadn’t thought it much important til now, but suddenly all she wanted to know was his story. Where he came from, where he wanted to go. It was suddenly important to her that she knew the whole of this man.

They’d kissed once before, a tragic thing that had almost ended in the upheaval of their relationship. She’d managed to avoid him until he’d calmed down, however. She was given a chance to explain, and that’d made all the difference.

She was told to never repeat the pressure of lips on lips. It’d broken her heart at first, until he had told her it wasn’t lack of love, but rather the abundance of it. If he lost his power, he’d lose the only way he had to finding a son. His son.

And that was all that he’d said on the matter.

It had been enough for Belle at the time, but now? She was curious. And he was still looking at her, as if she’d hung the moon and shone right where he was darkest. As if she was the very sunlight he needed to survive. He looked at her as if he was hoping for benediction, but expecting malediction.

“You owe me a story.” Belle licked her lips, a nervous tic she’d picked up from her True Love.

“Ah. Coming to claim it, then?”” Rumplestiltskin shut the door of the magical workshop. He kept his back to her, and she couldn’t discern why for a moment. Then it dawned on her. Perhaps he was frightened? But no, that couldn’t be. Rumplestiltskin was … fearless.

“If you’ll let me.” Belle agreed, stepping closer to him. She did not dare touch the door, but him? She wrapped both her arms around one of his, pulling him close to her.

Rumplestiltskin placed his hand over both of hers, patting the smooth skin gently. “I suppose I can.” he allowed, his voice gravelly for a moment before he cleared his throat. She smiled uncertainly up at him. “Thank you.” She murmured. “Shall we sit in the library?” she suggested after a pause.

“A good idea.” Rumplestiltskin agreed. “Shall I?” He made a fluttery hand gesture. Belle nodded. “If you would.” And a moment later they were on one of the couches in the library. She smiled, inhaling deeply.

The smell of books had always soothed Belle, and this time was no different. She glanced around the room for a moment, a distant smile on her face. Surrounding herself with books had always been a blessing for her, and a curse for others who came searching for her attention. Every other had failed to gain said attention. Every other, except for Rumplestiltskin.

She flitted her gaze back to his loved face, feeling warmer just from the returned gaze of ardent affection. She blushed prettily underneath it, and leaned in to wrap her arms around him in a tight hug. It was meant to say how dearly she loved him without words to ruin it. When he returned the pressure, she knew he understood. Smiling to herself, she pulled back just enough to look into his face.

“You were going to tell me about your son.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 15 minutes i'm sorry but I REALLY LIKED IT so here it is


End file.
